Phoenix Wright Ace Villain Number One
Phoenix Wright Ace Villain Number One is a main series jakkid166 fanfiction. It is a crossover with the popular Icelandic TV show Lazytown, and is dedicated to Stefan Karl Stefansson, the actor who played Robbie Rotten on the show and was later diagnosed with cancer. Plot The story begins with Phoenix Wright in his home, as usual. After briefly lamenting how bored he is, Phoenix gets a phone call. Upon answering it, (in a very unusual way), he is sucked into the phone. Phoenix wakes up in the lair of Robbie Rotten, the main antagonist of Lazytown. Robbie explains to Phoenix that he brought him here in order to make him into a villain. While initially hesitant, Phoenix eventually agrees to become a villain. Robbie and Phoenix set out to catch Robbie's nemesis, Sportacus. After numerous failed attempts, one of their traps finally springs. Thinking they've finally caught Sportacus, Phoenix checks on the trap and discovers that Sportacus has been killed. The police arrive and arrest Robbie. Phoenix visits Robbie in prison and vows to defend him. Returning to the crime scene, Phoenix encounters Dick Gumshoe who gives him the evidence he needs for the trial. Phoenix arrives at the courtroom, whereas the Mayor of Lazytown is acting as Judge, and an unnamed person is acting as the prosecution. The prosecution calls Stephanie, the main protagonist of Lazytown, to the stand. Stephanie states that she saw the cage fall on Sportacus's head and kill him, but Wright points out that she didn't actually see Robbie himself drop the cage. All of a sudden, Bobby Rotten reveals himself in the gallery. Bobby testifies that he saw something blue when the cage fell on Sportacus. Wright quickly shouts that someone in the courtroom with blue clothes had to be the culprit, but due to Wright being the only one with blue clothes, the Prosecution accuses him of being involved with the murder. Wright and Robbie are convicted of the murder and sentenced to 30 minutes time out. Wright and Robbie promptly escape from the time out room and plan to prove their innocence. They head back to the investigation place where they meet Ema Skye, who uses her science skills to dump a jug of luminol in the bushes and kill them. This reveals the remote that was used to operate the cage, which is then revealed to have Sportacus's fingerprints on it. The three resolve to watch the Lazytown episode Sportacus died in in order to get more information, but agents from the Nick Jr. Censorship Board show up and destroy Ema's phone and delete the entire internet in an attempt to erase the episode from existence. However, Phoenix manages to trick them and install a tracking device on their van. The three steal Stingy's car and use it to follow the van to the Nick Jr. Headquarters. After successfully sneaking in, the three get into the computer and manage to download the banned episode, but they are confronted by the chairman of Nick Jr, Thomas J. May. May sends robots after them to recover the episode, but the three fall out of a window. Robbie somehow runs directly to the ground and catches them, and they drive back to Lazytown. The three use the episode in court to get Wright and Robbie exonerated, and it is revealed that the prosecution was Sportacus all along. Sportacus admits that he was tired of Robbie trying to make the entire town unhealthy, and as a result decided to frame him for murder. The Mayor forgives him and only sentences him to 5 minutes in time out. After Phoenix arrives back home, someone arrives at his door. Phoenix answers it, revealing that the person at the door was a Nick Jr. Executive Person who, as a result of Phoenix Wright's appearance on Lazytown, gives Phoenix a check worth $15 million in royalties. Characters * Phoenix Wright * Robbie Rotten * Dick Gumshoe * Ema Skye * Sportacus * Stingy * Thomas J. May * Bobby Rotten * Stephanie * Mayor of Lazytown Category:Fics